Pathos
by Light Winchester
Summary: "La señorita, una temible tigresa de Sabertooth. Una mujer tan temida, como respetada; cuyo pasado funesto tras bambalinas siempre ocultó, relamiendo heridas en silencio y sacando sus garras en respeto al libreto de su eterna función." "Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island"
1. Le gusta: La atención

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen, de ser así Minerva no tardaría tanto en patearles el trasero a los Spriggans. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Final horriblemente forzado? Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Cambios en el tiempo de narración? Oh, eso fue voluntario.

 **Notas de autora:** Pobre mi vaca. Esta idea se sentía tan bien en mi mente y al escribirla fue como cofvómitoverbalcof. A decir verdad, me he forzado a escribir, pues aunque tengo el deseo, no las ganas y obviamente escribir así, no está bien. Pero es Minerva, yo realmente quería cumplir.

De todas formas, no estoy segura de que alguien vaya a leerlo, so, puedo quedarme con lo bueno de "cumplir" y no la vergüenza de escrirbirlo como mi cara xD

 ***** Pathos: Es una palabra que cuenta con diversidad de interpretaciones. Sin embargo, en teatro la usamos para referir al sufrimiento del héroe o personaje principal, quien carga consigo el dolor de de la soledad, la falta de libertad y/o la pérdida. Lo creí apropiado para el pasado de Minerva, al cual hago mención en ambos drabbles.

.

 **Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito: Viñetas de personajes.**

 **Minerva Orland.**

Le gusta: La atención.

.

.

La señorita, una temible tigresa de Sabertooth. Una mujer tan fiera como astuta, cuya mirada afilada y sonrisa soberbia remembran al felino que tan gloriosamente representa.

Alguna vez, la despiadada hija del maestro; la diosa de la misma guerra, una obra del inframundo. La reina que con astucia y paciencia, le dio jaque mate a su Rey y liberó al felino cautivo de su vetusta prisión.

Una mujer tan temida, como respetada; cuyo pasado funesto tras bambalinas siempre ocultó, relamiendo heridas en silencio y sacando sus garras en respeto al libreto de su eterna función.

Pero la vida da vueltas y a su eterna tragedia un nuevo reparto se le añadió, acotando al monólogo forzado, de una protagonista que pierde el hilo en el desempeño de su cambiante rol. Protagonista en su propia historia, antagonista en la obra común, que casi al final del último cuadro, traiciona el guión y halla al fin su desenlace.

El público aclama de pie a la maga redimida, quien con tímidas reverencias hace su entrada al gremio donde todo comenzó. Y el tiempo pasa, y como emergente dramaturgo va añadiendo actos a su nueva creación, pero en su libreto ya no hay pathos y por primera vez aspira ser el héroe de la obra.

Trastabillar no es caída y del escenario sabe, que no pretende bajar. Porque aún improvisada, la función debe continuar.

No existen roles pequeños y si debe iniciar desde cero, lo hará. Regresará a la cima y esta vez con dignidad. Pues al final del día ella sabe que desea brillar, pero como villano, nunca más.

A Minerva Orland, siempre le ha gustado resaltar y la atención que eso conlleva, es de las pocas cosas de su pasado a las que aún no pretende renunciar.

.

.

—303—

— Gracias por leer —

.

.


	2. No le gusta: Perder

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen, de ser así, le habría dedicado más viñetas a Minerva mientras daba rienda suelta a su ira. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Posibilidades de que sus pocos lectores, terminen "¿Khé?" xD

 **Notas de autora:** Esto no salió como lo imaginé, pero ¿se nota que desprecio a Jienma? ¿Si? Pues entonces estoy conforme.

.

 **Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito: Viñeta de personajes.**

Minerva Orland.

No le gusta: Perder.

.

.

Un gemido cansado abandona sus labios y chilla adolorida cuando sus piernas ceden, y sus rodillas se encuentran con el duro suelo.

Jadea, y siente sus entrañas quemar a cada patética bocanada de aire que logra atrapar. Saborea sangre — _su sangre_ — y no le sorprende, pues sabe bien que no es nada en comparación a lo que vendrá después.

 _Es solo el primer acto_ y sabe que le esperan muchos más.

—¡Levántate! —da un respingo involuntario ante la severidad de aquella voz—. No pasas de una mocosa —murmura con asco y su corazón se aprieta en el pecho, contristado con tanta frialdad.

Ella lo intenta, ser mejor. Día tras día se esfuerza por convertirse en alguien digno —en alguien fuerte—. Ella ha entrenado, ha practicado su magia hasta desfallecer del agotamiento y sus músculos duelen ante el barbárico esfuerzo físico al que se somete, y sin embargo, nunca alcanza. Nunca es suficiente.

 _Él siempre exige más._

En la tragedia que es su vida, no aspira ya ningún rol principal. Incluso la muerte, es un honor propio de protagonistas y ella no pasa de un suplente desesperado por salir a escena, cuyo lamentable desempeño no es digno de presentar.

—¡Dije que levantaras! —aprieta sus ojos y anticipa el golpe —porque siempre llega. Es parte del guión.

Un fuerte impacto en su estómago la hace caer sobre su espalda y no alcanza a chillar cuando llega el segundo. Se queda sin aire, pero la niña se niega a llorar.

No puede. No debe.

Llorar es para débiles. Y la hija del maestro no puede ser débil.

—Eres patética, Minerva —lo sabe—. No eres digna de este gremio —¡Pero ella se ha esforzado!— No eres digna de ser mi hija.

Esas palabras golpean más fuerte que cualquier puñetazo y duelen en su pecho con más intensidad que cualquier otra con anterioridad.

—Dije que esta sería tu última oportunidad.

Sus dientes se aprietan con fuerza e intenta contener el tiritar de los mismos, pero falla y eso no pasa desapercibido por Jienma, quien con desprecio se acerca para propiciar un nuevo golpe para castigar su llanto, aunque este nunca llega.

Los ojos del despiadado hombre, se amplían con sorpresa.

A pocos metros de distancia la joven se yergue, con sus piernas débiles pero con su mirada fiera reluciendo en sus orbes verduscos.

Quizá no sea su hija, pero el no la dejará fuera de la función. Puede renegar su sangre, pero no su lugar dentro del gremio. No después de todo lo que ha trabajado.

Golpeará su cuerpo, pero jamás podrá doblegar su espíritu. Porque las fieras no pueden ser domesticadas y ella es una orgullosa tigresa. A Minerva Orland, no gusta perder y hasta no presentar su gran acto, no permitirá que el telón se le cierre.

.

.

—464—

— Gracias por leer —

.

.


End file.
